The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a stationary roof part, a roof opening provided therein, a panel which is movable between closed and open positions for closing and opening, respectively, said roof opening and a moving mechanism for connecting the movable panel to the stationary roof and moving it with respect thereto, wherein the moving mechanism at least comprises two longitudinal curved parts attached to the movable panel, two stationary guides extending along opposite longitudinal edges of the roof opening and two linking mechanisms for movably linking the stationary guides with the respective curved parts.
In a known open roof construction of the above type the stationary guides extend in parallel over their entire length and cooperate with the linking mechanisms for offering the movable panel the desired sequence of movements, depending on what type of panel is used (for example spoiler or top slider). Many types of linking mechanisms are known in the state of the art, all with specific characteristics.